Dear Diary,
by Fangirl Jessums
Summary: Diary entries from Rogue's POV...mostly about Logan and her---*YAY* Logan and Marie Fluff!---Please R&R!
1. ***Pg 1***

A/n- No, I don't own Rogue. If I owned ANY of the X-men there'd be like 30 friggin movies out, so no...lol.   


Dear Diary  


  
Dear Diary, 6/13/09   
Today I looked out the window of my dorm. I knew he was coming back soon..... could feel it. He was still in my head, after all--it would be sad if I didn't know.  
I sniffed the air. I smelt him. Faintly. I guess that power was wearing out fast and furious. Unless he was still out there, far away. But he couldn't be.  
I sat still, thinking. Suddenly I heard a voice. Logan's voice, saying "When is this train going to get there?" Now in my whole life, I've never been on a train...well, while I was an hour or so into the ride, at least. I jumped up and ran downstairs, smiling wider than I had in a long time. I clutched his dogtags lightly in my bare hand. Oh, I forgot to mention that? Yeah, I learned how to control it. And now I can actually kiss him. Or hug him. Or even shake his hand. I don't care which but I can TOUCH HIM!!!   
Storm was the first to notice. "Rogue, what happened?" She didn't know what happened, but you know what they say, 'Smiles are contagious' and I guess that's true because a smile appeared on her face.  
"He's coming back!!!"  
"Who, Rogue?" Then it hit her. "Logan? You talked to him?"   
"No..." I shook my head fast, thinking of how to explain this. "Okay well he's still in my head...I think it's because he touched my skin twice...ok but I heard HIS voice say "When is this train going to get there?" He's coming back!!!"  
"Rogue...he could be going anywhere...Don't get too excited...he's only been gone for a month..." She trailed as I walked out the front door--well it was more like skipping, but don't tell anyone...'Specially Jubes.  
He pulled up about the time I had my gloves back on. I wanted to surprise him, after all. I ran up and threw my arms around him. He smiled.  
"Alright, how did you know?"  
"I happened to have a feeling." I smiled too.  
"I haven't the faintest idea how." He joked.   
"I must be inheriting Jean's powers."   
He looked at me for a minute. "What are you so anxious about?"  
"Come with me." I said, taking his hand with my gloved one and practically DRAGGING him into a grassy area with trees so no one could see us...but I had to make sure first.   
"KITTY, STOP BEING INVISIBLE! JUBES, GET OUT OF THE TREE!" Sure enough, Jubes jumped down and Kitty mumbled something about "no fun". I leaned against a tree and took off his dogtags. "Here." I said, holding them out. He shook his head. "Keep 'em." I smiled because at that moment, he had the same flash back I had.  
---"Where am I supposed to go?"   
"I don't know."   
"You don't know or you don't care?"   
"Pick one."   
"Ah saved your life."   
"No you didn't."   
"You don't have anything to eat, do you?"   
*click*   
"I'm Rogue...Were you in the Army? Doesn't...Doesn't that mean you were in the army? Wow."   
"What?"   
"Suddenly my life doesn't look that bad."   
"Hey, If you prefer the road---"   
"No! No. It looks great. It looks...cozy."---Another memory.   
----"So what kind of name is 'Rogue'?"  
"What kind of a name is 'Wolverine'?"  
"My name's Logan."  
"Marie."----  
"Through with the flashbacks, Logan?" He looked at me and I could've SWORN he blushed. But he played it off with a "Yeah." I smiled a little. "Okay then. Close your eyes and put out your hands--wait...Put out your hands and close your eyes 'cuz i've got a big surprise." I smiled wider when he listened. I silently slipped off my gloves and slid my hand into his. I never got the chance to say "Open them" because as soon as my skin touched his hand his eyes were open.  
"Ha ha! Where'd you learn that trick?"  
"It took a year and six weeks and over 15 injuries. Including Jubes, Kitty, Bobby, St. John, Jean, The Prof., Storm, and I KNOW you'll love this---Scott."  
"How long was he out?"  
"About a week...give or take a few days."He smirked. He smirked the "I wish I coulda done that" smirk. I knew it because I heard him say "I wish I coulda done that" in my head.  
To be Continued...


	2. ***Pg 2***

Dear Diary, 6/24/09  
  
Ok, here's the rest of what happened yesterday. We went inside the school and Logan had so many flashbacks you could've wallpapered Cerebro with them. I didn't say anything though--he looked so happy. He felt happy too. Soon it was dinner time. The Prof., 'Ro, Jean, Scott, and Logan were talking personal stuff so I sat down by Bobby, John, Kitty, and Jubes. After dinner I hung out with Logan in the garden. We sat there, reminiscing until he walked me to my room. I peeked inside. Jubes and Kitty weren't there.   
" So are you and that Bobby kid an item?" I heard it before he said it.  
"No...he likes me but I don't like him."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."   
  
"Logan?" I said slowly. "Did you want to tell me something?"  
< Yeah. That I love you.> was his silent reply. But his verbal reply was "No, nothing."  
Well, Di, at least I can sleep easy. Maybe I should make the first move. I will. Tommorrow night. I can't wait.   


Rogue  



	3. ***Pg 3***

Dear Diary, 6/15/09  


Here goes! We're going for a walk in 15 minutes. Who knows what made me pull on this outfit though... It's a black tee with white words that spell out "I'm not weird I'm gifted", black L.E.I boots, worn out flares with holes at the knees, and my ponytail. Kitty and me decorated the pants last week, though. On the left leg it spelt out 'Rogue' in light blue fabric paint with silver glitter and on the right flare it said in small pink fabric paint 'Princess in Training'. Well, Di, there's the knock! I'll fill you in later!  


Rogue  
  
Dear Diary, 6/15/09  
11:54 PM  


Well, I did it. He kissed me back, too. We're going out on a 'date' tommorrow too. I call it a date but he refuses too. I think he still thinks I'm jailbait or something, even though pizza and a movie are hardly enough to get him sent to jail. I think I'm waking up Jubes because she's murmuring. More later!  


Rogue


End file.
